Cameron Bright
Cameron Bright (or Bright Cameron as he would be called), was the son of a former Admiral of the Arland Fleet Noa Bright. Currently he is the acting Admiral of the Arland Fleet He is referred to as an "Icarus" type. Personality Cameron Bright holds a strong sense of honor and duty, believing that one should be willing to put themselves / their Humanity on the line for the sake of others. He cares deeply for his friends and allies and will fight hard for them. He can be a bit cocky when he thinks he is totally in control (like when he had Amina Minora's power at his side) and can leak important bits of information as a result of this (well to those he believes as allies / non threats) More bits of his personality could be discerned from him being an "Icarus" type. Skills Not much is known about Cameron Bright's combat skills, but it can be assumed he is a strong swordsman. While he is the Admiral of the Arland Fleet, his skills in strategy and tactics are a bit lacking compared to those like Elita (The Commander of the Eslandic Snowflakes on Catharsis). Pre Catharsis Arc Cameron Bright had become the Admiral of the Arland Fleet some time after his father, Noa Bright abandoned the Fleet. Due to this event, he and his father had become estranged, with Cameron believing that his father had abandoned the Arland Fleet out of greed (Cameron thought Noa had become a private contractor and those like Aldus would pay him more). Little did Cameron know that the reason his father had actually left was because the Navy was corrupt and he wanted to preserve his honor. Every few years, some villainous pirates and other criminals would become more active and the Navy would rout them. Once captured, the Navy would help themselves to the plunder / riches of those they captured, then proceed to let most of them go (where they'd proceed to potentially come back causing more trouble and the cycle would continue). Cameron may still be ignorant of this fact. Not much is known of any other feats Cameron may have performed, or details of how he rose through the ranks in the Arland Fleet. Catharsis Arc Cameron Bright is given a mission to head to Catharsis (presumably by the High Councilor of Arland) to keep an eye on Aldus Delore, fend off any Eslanders they encounter, and to complete a secret objective. This objective required Cameron to bring an incredibly important artifact of Arland known as "The Crown of Fiends" to the island to assist in capturing a powerful monster for some end (this was most likely referring to the Moon Elf that was located on Catharsis). Cameron would have the crown placed on a Black Sailed Ship (which would go around the island to elude the Eslanders presumably) and bring a portion of the fleet to the island. Along with his fleet, he would bring a woman known as Amina Minora (A Mahou Shojou with great power) who acted as his second in command. Category:ITD7 Characters